His Forbidden Fruit
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: A smutty and sweet fic of Jack and Kenya having their first intimate moment together on a warm summer evening after not seeing each other for a while, and it is Kenya's first time. ONE-SHOT.


_A/N: The idea for this next one-shot randomly came to me while seeing this scene in the movie "The Black Stallion" during the part where the sun goes down and stuff so I thought, why not make something smutty based off of it? XD _

_This one-shot also has a double entendre with Jack being in love with Kenya (since that would've been a huge issue back then) and them having sex under an apple tree... XD One thing I want to make clear is that this isn't part of my original Jenya headcanon but just a made up scenario of course, lol. Enjoy it, guyssss. _

* * *

><p><strong>His Forbidden Fruit<strong>

_August 1912 - New York, NY. _

On a warm summer evening in August, 20-year-old Jack Dawson had just finished having dinner with his parents, Jennette and Keith Dawson. He was really hoping to see the pretty coloured girl who was his girlfriend and lived close by to him, who went by the name of Kenya Robinson.

Her father Byron despised white people and even more so since Jack was in a serious relationship with his youngest daughter, ever since he survived the Titanic sinking a few months prior. However, Jack's parents absolutely adored Kenya and her friendly, bubbly personality. They thought that the colour of one's skin should never be an issue and they accepted her no matter what.

Grabbing his sketchbook and putting his coat back on in case it got chilly later in the night, Jack then headed into the kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek, telling her goodbye. But as he was about to go through the door, he turned back to her.

"Mom, do ya think Kenya's pops would ever accept me? Even though I'm just some white kid from Wisconsin that loves his daughter?" Jack asked his mother with a bit of sadness in his voice, his seafoam pools glowing from the sunset streaking through the kitchen windows.

"Well, it would be nice since you never did any harm to him or the rest of Kenya's family. But maybe he will, maybe he won't," Jennette replied. "You and that pretty coloured girl caring for each other is all that matters." she smiled. Jack nodded with understanding.

"You're right, I guess I shouldn't be stressing over that. I'll be back soon," Jack said with a sly grin, waving his mother goodbye. A few minutes later he caught up with Kenya at an apple tree nearby the lake he liked swimming in a few times a week. He went up to her and greeted her with a kiss.

Kenya pulled Jack close to her and pecked his forehead lovingly, completely happy to see him. "How're you doin', sweet pea?" she said, laying against the trunk of the tree as she saw the sun proceeding to set over New York at the corner of her eye. The setting sunlight radiated her cocoa brown skin beautifully and made Jack nearly drool.

"Pretty good now that I'm seein' your gorgeous face," Jack seductively grinned and tucked a few locks of Kenya's dark brown hair behind her ear. "I missed you, Kenya." he said softly.

"I missed you too, baby," she said, looking deeply into his seafoam pools. "Now that we're alone, my pops won't have to talk no more smack about you! Even if you are a white boy... A very cute white boy." she grinned back at her artist lover, running a hand through his sandy blond hair.

Jack looked from Kenya to the sunset and was completely mesmerized. It was the most gorgeous thing he ever saw as the orangey hue radiated over New York City, but Kenya had always been more gorgeous by comparison. Pretty chocolate skin and all.

After a few minutes of gazing into the sunset, Kenya laid down on the crisp, green grass, propping up on her elbows with her bare feet swaying and a big grin on her face. "Why the hell are you so damn cute?" she asked dreamily, making kissy faces at Jack.

Sure the boys of her own kind back in New Orleans were pretty good looking, but there was just something about Jack that just drove her crazy. He was the finest white guy she ever saw. Those seafoam eyes and charming smile just made her melt every single time.

"It runs in the Dawson family. A lot of us cute white guys from Wisconsin have good genes like that!" Jack smirked, caressing Kenya's cheek. "Does every coloured girl in Louisiana look as beautiful as you?" he asked sweetly, then leaned in to plant a kiss on her plump, full lips.

Kenya was absolutely intoxicated by the kiss and she began to moan with satisfaction. Jack's right hand travelled up her left leg and then underneath her creamy beige dress, to her now soaking panties. He then started waking up her clit through her panties by teasing it with his index finger, having Kenya gasp and moan some more as it became erect.

In that moment however, she abruptly stopped Jack from going any further by grabbing his arm. Her now rapidly beating heart and rubescent nether regions were saying yes to having her virginity being taken, but her brain was then saying no, too.

"J-Jack, wait... I'm not sure if I'm ready for this," Kenya stammered, her face flushed by the sexual teasing he was giving her moments ago. "What if I get pregnant?"

"Then I'll do what any mature man would do, help you to take care of the baby," Jack answered truthfully, planting another kiss on her lips. He had been raised to take care of any responsibilities he may face as an adult, including children. Besides, he really liked them since he was an only child after all. He also loved Kenya more than anything in the whole world put together so he would definitely love the idea of being a father in the near future.

"Really? You mean that, hun?" Kenya asked skeptically. She really hoped that Jack wasn't sweet talking her just to get her to sleep with him and then once she's knocked up he'll leave her. But she knew he meant well and really adored her.

"I do, my sweet chocolate chip," Jack smiled and then proceeded his foreplay. Kenya reciprocated by planting kisses on his neck and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. She pulled up the bottom of her dress up and Jack moved her panties to the side to get easy access, then his slick, pink tongue began to play acrobatics on her extremely moist dark pussy.

Kenya brought her legs nearly behind her head and held them by the ankles as Jack ate her out, sweet and soft moans escaping from her lips. Her toes began to curl. "Oh yes, Jack! Like that... Just like that, baby," she crooned.

Jack continued to kiss, suck, and lick her pulsating pussy until she gushed her juices all over his fingers, seductively licking them off afterward and having a smirk on her face.

"Guess you enjoyed that, didn't you?" Jack chuckled, pulling the front of Kenya's dress down to expose her breasts and rubbed her dark nipples between his thumb and index finger. "I think you're gonna enjoy this even more." he teased, grabbing one breast and sucking on the areola hard. Kenya's head went back slowly as she wasn't expecting foreplay to be this amazing. This was a special moment for sure.

"I think it's 'bout time you had your turn!" Kenya giggled, kneeling in the grass as she massaged Jack's crotch in his tan suspenders, having him groan in pleasure.

"You want some of this white chocolate, huh? Nothing's better than making a caramel sundae!" Jack smirked, having Kenya lean to the side as he freed his hard, well hung ivory cock from his pants, letting her suck it.

She started licking the shaft and around the head, which had Jack pleading for more. Kenya giggled with victory, quite proud that she was making her artist lover feel so good. Then she went up and down on his cock, almost having him on the verge of a climax. A minute or two later, Jack hovered over Kenya underneath the apple tree, about to insert his hardened member into her.

"Be gentle okay, honey?" Kenya warned him as he entered her inch by inch.

"Don't worry, I will," Jack assured her after taking his crisp, white shirt off and cracking a sly grin as he began to thrust in and out of her. He let out a few moans himself while he pressed a hand against the huge trunk of the apple tree for a bit of balance. It was a tad painful for Kenya but after a minute had passed it felt really pleasurable for her.

"Mmm, faster... Faster, Jack," she demanded while panting a little, her curvacious mocha skinned body moving with the rhythm of Jack's thrusting. Her fingernails dug into his back as her orgasms were catching up to her and her pools of chocolate brown pierced into his soul.

"God, Kenya... I've been wanting this for weeks," Jack told her softly, kissing and sucking her neck while still sliding in and out of her tight canal.

"Me too, baby. OH YES!" she screamed in pleasure, rubbing her clit. With the experience Jack had with those girls in Paris (the ones who were disease-free of course), Kenya figured he'd be pretty good in the sack. "Don't stop, Jack! Please!" she pleaded with horniness in her voice.

About twenty minutes later, Jack felt his eruption about to come and Kenya's arms were wrapped around him tightly, never wanting to let go. It was now starting to get dark and the sky was currently a light purple colour, about to turn dark blue any minute. Jack began to pant as he really felt that he was about to cum.

"You want me to fill you up, don't you?" he taunted huskily, thrusting slowly into Kenya now and kiss her neck and face again. "Answer me, Kenya."

"Oh yes, sweet pea. Fill me up with your baby gravy," Kenya answered, nearly out of breath as she let out another loud moan. Just then, Jack groaned loudly as he felt jets of his warm and potent load shoot inside of his Louisiana beauty. He then pulled out, putting on back his white shirt and fixing his suspendersnas he recovered from his orgasm.

"I guess it's too late for me to draw you like I planned. We got a little carried away," Jack interjected, letting out a small laugh as he saw that it was getting very dark and street lights started to turn on. Kenya giggled as she fixed her dress and put on back her heels.

"It was fun while it lasted, though," she smiled, cuddling with Jack. "Thank you for poppin' my black cherry!" she said, laughing again.

"You're more than welcome," Jack grinned. "We should probably get home, it's getting really late."

"Right," Kenya agreed, getting up from underneath the tree and walking hand in hand with Jack. She walked back to her house by herself and Jack did the same. When he walked in ten minutes later, he joined his father on the couch in the living room where he was reading a novel.

"Hey, pops," Jack said cheerfully, taking off his coat and hanging it on the rack nearby. He could always talk to his father about anything and everything, good or bad. They did have similar personalities; artistic, adventurous, free-spirited, kind, and like an open book when it comes to their own lives and experiences.

"Hey, how was your li'l evening with Kenya?" Keith wanted to know, grinning. He knew how much his son loved her so he was looking forward to this conversation about their little outing.

Jack tried to think of a little summary in his head that omitted the fact that he slept with Kenya without being married to her, and just went along with it. "Well, we just watched the sunset go down underneath an apple tree in the park, ate a few apples, and kissed a little," he said, trying not to look awkward.

"It sounds like you two had lots of fun!" Keith chuckled, clapping his son on the back.

"We did, and I'm glad you like Kenya," Jack said, smiling. The thought of her alone made him blush. "If only her pops accepted me." he mused, looking into space absentmindedly.

"Just as long as you love her then you fight for her, regardless of what Mr. Robinson thinks of you. Love has no colour, Jack. I really hope to have some beautiful grandkids soon," Keither said, cheering up his son.

"Oh, you will," Jack mumbled to himself and his father had a puzzled look on his face. "I better get some sleep, I have work in the morning." he interjected, getting up from the couch and heading up the stairs to his room.

Tonight had been a really good night for the couple as they expressed their love in the most beautiful way possible, even if it was under a tree. Jack really looked forward to seeing the love of his life very soon, so they could express their forbidden love even more. It had no colour after all.

* * *

><p><em>What did you guys think? Was it smutty yet sweet enough? It's like after 3AM now but I'm glad I finished it, haha. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. :)) I also have a Christmas one-shot compilation coming up soon that my friend FelgaHelzio96 and I are doing together so stay tuned for that, too. xx<em>


End file.
